Sedienta
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Drable RosexEmmett..En la celebracion de Halloween en los bosques de Forks pasa algo mas que una buena fiesta. Hay seres que vigilan cada movimiento que hagas...Ten cuidado o te muerden


**Drable escrito para el concurso de MerySnz y su blog En mi cielo personal...espero les guste**

**Sedienta**

EL chico era misterioso y su disfraz de domador de leones lo ayudaba a verse muy sexy pero lo más tentador era su aroma. Olía deliciosamente pecaminoso…como había sobrevivido ese hombre acá en Forks teniendo a James y a Victoria rondando los lugares?

Me entretuve un rato viendo como espantaba a sus amigas entre los árboles y de repente me encontré sonriendo. El chico era divertido, y se veía más simpático aun cuando sonreía y se le formaban esos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Pero entonces sentí el efluvio de los chicos…estarían acá pronto y todo el grupo de humanos que jugaban en el bosque estaría perdido. ¿Pero a mí que me importaba? ¿No era yo igual que ellos? ¿No tomaba yo la sangre de humanos idiotas que se adentraban en la oscuridad sin importarles quienes los esperábamos en los lugares recónditos de la negrura de la noche?

Sí, Yo Rosalie Hale soy una vampira y la sangre de aquel hombre me estaba haciendo agua la boca. Lo quería, lo deseaba más que cualquier otra sangre pero al mismo tiempo me daba lástima saber que esos hoyuelos ya no se presentarían por estos alrededores.

-Hay, desde cuando te dedicas a mirar tu comida?- la voz de James me saco de mis pensamientos junto con la risa malvada de Victoria.

Los vi avanzar entre las copas de los arboles hasta llegar a mi lado y se miraron satisfechos al ver la cantidad de sangre que consumirían esta noche…"la mejor noche" como dicen ellos.

Entonces una suave brisa avanzo por el bosque trayendo consigo el olor de las primeras víctimas de la noche. Una pareja se había alejado del grupo que jugaba en el bosque y se acercaba a su trampa.

Victoria y James se miraron y sonrieron dejándose caer frente a ellos.

-Hay! Como hicieron eso?- pregunto divertido el chico rubio de linda sonrisa

-Quieres saberlo?- dijo seductoramente Victoria acercándose a él logrando que la chica se tensara y los mirara molesta

-Jasper…vámonos. Emmett se va a preocupar- dijo la pequeña mujer que no apartaba la mirada de James quien la miraba como lo que era…una muy buena comida.

-Qué?

-Jass…vámonos. Déjalos ellos también quieren estar solitos- dijo la mujer a quien ya sentía el peligro…ella ya lo sabe.

En menos de un segundo la chica comenzó a chillar logrando que sus amigos a varios metros de distancia lograran escucharla…ni siquiera el rápido de James logro acallarla. Su novio se volteo a verla dándole paso directo a su cuello para Victoria.

El chico cayó muerto en cuestión de un instante

-Alice!- el chico guapo venia corriendo adelantándose a varios otros que venían a descubrir el porqué de los gritos- Alice! ¿Dónde estás?- Rayos... "La mejor de las noches" se transformaría en una masacre

La chica cayó muerta de los brazos de James mientras los otros aun corrían a su encuentro pero no podía permitir que el también muriera…no quería que viera aquello que tantas veces me causaba repulsión.

Cadáveres por todos lados…eso es lo que veía cada vez que salía de caza con los chicos. Pero era necesario, era indispensable que esta noche tomara mi porción si ya me sentía débil desde hace días.

Caí sobre mis talones de manera silenciosa antes que el grupo de humanos llegara hasta el cuerpo. No podía creer lo asquerosos que se ponían James y Vicky después de tomar un poco de humanos… se volvían salvajes, extremadamente activos sexualmente y más aun cuando sabían que tendrían más para consumir...

Ahora, se besaban sobre los cuerpos inertes de la pareja de enamorados. Sentí el olor del domador de leones a mi espalda y más pisadas detrás de él. Pero sabía que quien llegara primero a los chicos sería el siguiente en morir

Camine lentamente a su encuentro y lo vi disminuir sus pasos…eso quería decir que me vio. Todos los otros corrían detrás de él, así que en un movimiento vampírico corrí hasta el, lo tome en brazos y lo lleve hasta la copa del árbol más alto.

El hombre de lindos hoyuelos estaba estático…probablemente la luz de la luna lograba reflejar el color de mis ojos y la palidez de mi piel. Tome su cara entre mis manos y acerque mi boca hasta su oído

-No mires a ningún lado… solo mírame- susurre antes de tapar sus oídos con mis manos intentando ser delicada y no romperle el cráneo en el esfuerzo por qué no oyera lo que en 5…4...3...2... Gritos y gritos y más gritos… la cacería había comenzado.

El se tenso y abrió los ojos con pánico pero no aparto la vista de mis ojos. Los gritos se volvían más horribles ¿Cuántos chicos había en la fiesta de Halloween de este año?

El trago en seco y se remojo los labios con su lengua…Wau! Eso fue sexy.

-Como te llamas domador?- pregunte nuevamente en su oído haciéndolo temblar

-Em…Emm.. Emmett- dijo tartamudeando. Sonreí y lo mire a los ojos otra vez

-Bueno Emmett…espero disfrutes tu primer verdadero Halloween

-Que?

Entonces mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos disfrutando del dulzor de su aliento, de su esencia.

Pero mi necesidad fue mayor. En cuanto solté sus labios lo mire y sonreí. El jadeaba excitado y confundido

-Lo siento

-Qué?

Lo único que sentí después fueron mis dientes atravesando su suave y caliente piel de su cuello saboreando su sangre bajando por mi garganta saciando mi necesidad de el…pero ¿y si me detengo ahora?

**N/A: Y...que les parecio?**

**Espero les haya gustado...lamento la tardanza en algunos fics pero ya vendran tiempos buenos verdad? Dedicado este drable a Aby...la Rosalie de mi vida...Te amo amiga y gracias por estar ahi para mi. A todas las demas disfrutenlo ^^**

**Neny W Cullen.**


End file.
